


If you just hold my hand

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Flufftober 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, as much as a slow burn that can be achieved in 100 words, hence the slow burn tag, soon but not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Obi Wan sees the possibilities stretching between him and Qui Gon
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	If you just hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/gifts).



> For Pomiar who wanted fluff after I broke her heart with my last two drabbles. From flufftober 2020 prompt day 14 : possibilities

A shimmering thread hangs between him and Qui Gon. It's a beautiful thing. Different from the intertwined threads that was their Master and Padawan bond. This new one is delicate, full of promises and possibilities.

They nurture it, with soft touches and tender kisses. Never on the mouth. Not yet. Kisses pressed against the other hair, forehead or shoulder when they enjoy a cup of tea on Qui Gon's couch.

They don't talk about it. They don't need to. They relish in the anticipation, letting it build between them waiting for the delicious moment when they will finally give in.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted to tumblr later


End file.
